Descubrí que te amo
by Yuki' de Lioncourt
Summary: Despues de tanto tiempo Yuki, por fin pudo reconocer que amaba a Suichi...


Los personajes no me Pertenecen son propiedad exclusiva de Maki Murakami, pareja, hombre x hombre, Yuki Eiri… It's mine :D

PD: Escuchen _Glaring Dream/Kinya Kotani_

* * *

><p><strong>Descubrí<strong>** que te Amo**

* * *

><p><em>Yuki Eiri P.O.V.<em>

_._

_._

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había visto aquellos bellos ojos violetas?

No lo recuerdo bien, fue hace tanto tiempo que él decidió alejarse de mí… Por el bien de él, por el bien de ambos. Pero lo cierto era que lo extrañaba terriblemente, lo extrañaba como nunca pensé poder extrañar a una persona. ¿Cómo es que ese chiquillo se metió tan dentro de mí ser? ¿Cómo fue que aquella sonrisa, aquel cabello, aquel aroma pudiera formar ya Parte de mi?

Lo extrañaba. Pero no había marcha atrás, aun recuerdo con claridad nuestra última conversación, en la que Suichi estaba llorando y yo… me mostraba frio como siempre, aunque a mí me dolía más el verlo llorar y decirle aquellas terribles palabras:

_-¿Nunca lo has entendido cierto?_

_-Entender… ¿Qué?-decía con la voz quebrada de dolor_

_-¡Eres un simple estorbo en mi vida!- le grite_

_-Yuki…-susurro_

_-¡Lárgate de mi departamento, lárgate de mi vida, lárgate de mi corazón!_

_-¡YUKI!- grito desesperado, rompiendo a llorar- Por favor… no… no digas eso… yo… yo… te amo_

_-¡Lárgate! ¿No lo entiendes? JAMAS podre quererte, además, eres un estúpido niño, el cual no sabe lo que quiere aun…_

_-¡Te quiero a ti!- grito- Eso lo tengo bien en claro, ¿Acaso no cuenta?_

_-Vete…-dije apartando mi mirada, estaba a punto de arrepentirme… pero… era por su bien._

_Hubo un silencio sepulcral, en el que ni el ruido de la respiración de ambos hacía eco. Después, escuche como Suichi se levantaba del suelo y arrastraba los pies. Era demasiado cobarde para poder verlo a los ojos y ver que se había ido a su habitación. Me acerque al balcón y ahí decidí fumar un cigarrillo, fueron unos minutos eternos ¿Debería de pedirle perdón? Decirle que… ¿Lo amo más que nada en esta vida pero que, tengo miedo de perderlo?_

_-Yuki…-dijo con voz fría. En ese instante me rompió el corazón_

_-¿Qué quieres?- dije tratando de mantener mi postura_

_-Me voy- contesto_

_¡Que! ¿Se va? Pero…Pero… miles de veces discutíamos así, y siempre terminaban bien las peleas… o eso creo. No pude moverme de la impresión, simplemente estaba en Shock._

"_Suichi…Suichi…Suichi…" mi mente repetía una y otra vez_

_-Yuki, me voy, nunca más regresaré, cumpliré con lo que me pides…_

_-Yo…yo…_

_-Adiós- dijo- Te amo Eiri, nunca jamás dejaré de hacerlo, y espero que cuando te des cuenta no sea demasiado tarde. Adiós._

_Lo siguiente que escuche fue el cerrar de la puerta. Fue ahí cuando mi cuerpo y mente reaccionaron, no tuve el valor suficiente ya y me derrumbe, lloré como nunca en mi vida había llorado…Inclusive llore más que aquella vez en la que mate a mi Sempai. Me estaba muriendo en vida. Aquel chiquillo, aquel chico… aquel hombre… me había dejado solo. Para siempre_

_-¡SUICHI!-grité-¡SUICHI!_

Estaba tan fresca esa conversación, que sentía las palabras de él clavármelas como dagas en el pecho. Trate de comunicarme con él, pero nunca contesto mis llamadas, lo busque con su familia y tampoco estaba; con Hiro nunca más se presento, ni en la disquera… ni en ningún lugar al que yo pudiera encontrarlo. Había desaparecido. Como se lo había pedido.

Totalmente estresado y enojado, cerré de golpe el ordenador, desde hace meses no podía escribir nada, las ideas no me venían a la cabeza, toda mi esencia se había ido con él, mi vida, mi tiempo, mi amor, mi corazón… todo partió con él el día que me dejo.

Tomé mi abrigo y decidí ir a caminar un poco al parque. El viento quemaba mi rostro, pero realmente no importaba, nada me importaba si no estaba _el_. Ahora lo comprendía, ahora entendía todo, estos sentimientos, este dolor, esta desesperación, eran parte del… amor. Si, después de tanto tiempo había caído en la cuenta de que estaba enamorado rotundamente de Suichi. Pero tenía miedo aceptarlo, miedo a que me lastimaran como la última vez. Cerré los ojos y seguí caminando, sabia el camino de memoria, porque los últimos dos meses venía a caminar. Trataba de aguatar las lágrimas, no quería parecer débil, pero… la verdad era que ya podía vivir esta soledad, no podía sobrellevar una vida en donde no pudiera admirar a mi pequeño artista.

No me di cuenta de cuando las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas heladas, no importaba, solo… quisiera poder tenerlo cerca de mí, para poder besarlo, decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, para poder expresarle con aquellas dos hermosas palabras lo muy importante que era en mi vida…

-Disculpe- dijo una persona al chocar contra mí, no me importo, simplemente seguí con mi paso- Disculpe-repitió una vez más

-No hay…- me detuve en seco.

Aquella voz.

Aquel aroma.

Aquella Calidez.

¿Acaso podría ser…? Abrí mis ojos de golpe y busqué con la mirada a aquella persona, a lo lejos podía divisar una silueta pequeña, como de un joven… delgado, cálido y frágil. No lo pensé dos veces y me eche a correr, iba demasiado lejos, sentía que el aire abandonaba mi cuerpo… cada vez aquella silueta se alejaba más y más de mi.

-¡Hey, espera!- gritaba con todas mis fuerzas, pero no me hacía caso

-¡Suichi!- grité- ¡SUICHI!- grite con todas mis fuerzas.

Y por fin detuvo su caminar. Le pude alcanzar y me quede a unos cuantos pasos alejado, efectivamente, era él. Su cabello de un extraño color rosa, su tez blanca y suave como la porcelana, aquel olor característico de él. Su calidez, todo. Era él. Era mi Suichi.

-¿S…Suichi?- tartamudee

-¿Yuki?- dijo perdido en su mundo-no, tú no eres mi Yuki

Dio media vuelta y siguió su andar

-¡Hey espera!- dije deteniéndolo, abrazándolo por atrás y sintiendo su calidez, en aquel terrible invierno- Suichi… Soy yo, Yuki… _tu_ Yuki

-Yuki…-murmuro con voz entrecortada, regresando a la realidad.

Dio la media vuelta y su cabeza estaba baja, no quería mirarme al rostro. Y yo tenía miedo. ¿Qué tal si me rechazaba? Con mi dedo índice levante poco a poco su rostro, y casi muero de un infarto. ¡Era él! Y seguía igual de bello como la última vez que lo deje.

-Mírame- ordene, su vista estaba mirando a los lados- Suichi…-susurré- Mírame

-Yuki…Yuki…-dijo con voz ahogada, mirándome por fin- ¡Yuki!

Y me abrazo efusivamente. Por fin nos habíamos fundido en un abrazo lleno de amor… Sin poder creerlo, el espacio y el tiempo dejaron de existir para ambos, estábamos en una burbuja en la cual ni el mismo Dios nos podía sacar de ella, ambos llorábamos con todas las fuerzas que teníamos, estábamos expresando mediante un abrazo, lo mucho que habíamos extrañado al otro.

-Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname- le susurraba al oído una y otra vez- Fui un estúpido, yo.. Yo… pensé que…

Me callo con un beso. El beso más glorioso y perfecto que pude tener en toda mi jodida vida. En el Suichi me demostraba lo mucho que me amaba. No tarde en corresponderle, lo había extrañado, lo había extrañado más que a mi propia vida. Por fin pude abrir lo ojos y darme cuenta de que él, mi pequeño músico, mi pequeño niño, mi inspiración… Era el amor de mi vida.

-El viento lo barre, lo deja atrás; aún el anhelo está creciendo; impotente en el frío de mi corazón- le susurré abrazándolo.

-¿Qué significa eso Yuki?- dijo contra mi pecho

-Significa…-dije dándole un casto beso en los labios- Que te amo Suichi

Me abrazo más fuerte y solo suspiro.

-También te amo Eiri Yuki, te amo

* * *

><p><em>-Aplausos- <em>

_Gracias, Gracias, jeje ok, no_

_T-T¡dios! amé, amé este oneshot, ehehe se que yo lo ecribi_

_pero debo confesar que mientras lo escribia me solte a llorar_

_T-T no se porque fue así... Pero espero poder transmitirles este sentimiento_

_que quise plasmar con este Oneshot de Anime *-*, me base más en el anime_

_así que tu lector, ves un error, hasmelo saber para mejorar :D_

_I Love Yuki Eiri.. aunque en el manga se muestra frio con Suichi Y-Y pero bueno_

_es un pedazito d emi esto, ¿Que le sparecio? Porfiis comenten, mi primer one_

_de Gravitation..._

_¿Review?_

_Andyy'_


End file.
